


These moments (where we made a life)

by redjacket



Series: when we were almost young [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redjacket/pseuds/redjacket
Summary: Bits and pieces that don't fit intoThe kind old sun will know.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana tried to be quiet as she slipped inside the house. It was well past midnight and the house was asleep. She went to turn off the lamp Steve always left on for her in the living room before she joined him in bed.

She walked through the doorway and stopped, covering her mouth to muffle the delighted laugh that crept to her lips.

Steve was on the couch, dozing with his head tipped back. Ann was sprawled over his lap, fast asleep. Nadia leaned heavily on his left shoulder, her curtain of dark hair covering her face. Sofia was cradled against his chest, sucking her thumb in her sleep.

For the first time in her life, Diana dearly wished she had paid better attention in the drawing lessons her mother forced on her as a child so she could capture the scene before her and keep it forever.

She leaned over the back of the couch instead and brushed Steve’s hair back where it was falling over his eyes. His nose scrunched up and he sighed. Diana could not help the wide smile that spread over her face.

Steve blinked his eyes open to the sight of it. He smiled back.

“Time is it?” Steve said very, very softly. He looked like he wanted to rub the sleep from his eyes but dared not move his arms.

“Just past two,” Diana whispered back.

“You’re early,” Steve said.

“All was clear,” Diana told him. “Are you stranded?”

“No,” Steve said, his eyes sleepy but twinkling mischievously. “I can get up anytime I want.”

“You would wake them,” Diana said. She ran her fingers through Steve’s hair, watched as his eyelids fluttered as he leaned into her touch. “Shall I rescue you?”

“I wouldn’t object,” Steve said, his smile bordering on teasing.

Diana moved to the front of the couch and carefully rolled Nadia into her arms. The children were growing like weeds and, though she was still feather light in Diana’s arms as she carried her upstairs and put her in bed, Diana knew they were all getting bigger and heavier.

Ann woke up abruptly as soon as Diana touched her. She blinked at them both blearily, unalarmed, but she drew herself up with great dignity and said: “I can take myself to bed, thank you.”

Steve had to turn his head to keep from laughing as she rubbed her eyes and padded up the stairs. Diana doubted Ann noticed, still mostly asleep as she was.

She helped Steve up, Sofia still cradled in his arms. He looked at her with so much fondness and love. Diana could not help but look at him and feel the same.

He kissed her cheek, careful not to disturb Sofia. “Thanks for the rescue.”


	2. A most confusing man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First breakfast in London during the war.

Diana woke up to a bang and muffled cursing from behind the bedroom door. She did not waste time – Steve had insisted she take his bedroom last night, their first and last in London. She had appreciated it, though the single bed was smaller than the bow of the boat they had shared, but they had already wasted too much time. Ares, she was sure, was only growing stronger.

When she had dressed and stepped out into the small apartment, Steve was in front of the tiny stove in his kitchen. His bags were by the door and he was dressed to go already.

He looked up when she walked in and stared at her in a way that she did not entirely understand.

Then he coughed and put a bowl of something down on his scuffed table. He shrugged and smiled self-consciously.

“Porridge,” Steve said. “I wasn’t sure what you had for breakfast on Paradise Island and I’m out of pretty much everything. So I hope you like oatmeal.”

Diana went to the table and pulled the spoon out of the mixture experimentally, swirled it around. It seemed acceptable and it was warm. “This is not what you normally eat?”

“Here it is,” Steve said. “At home, it was more likely to be eggs and a rasher. Flapjacks, on special occasions.”

“Flapjacks?” Diana questioned.

“Yeah,” Steve looked at her and understood that she did not. “Pancakes, maybe? No? Okay, you take flour, sugar, eggs, couple other things, mix it into a batter and cook it in a frying pan. You put syrup or maybe jam on top. They’re good.”

“I believe you,” Diana said, taking a bite of her porridge and considering it. “This is satisfactory.”

Steve smiled faintly, his forehead creasing as if she were the confusing one and not him. “Well, if we ever have time, I’ll make up a proper breakfast. I can even put together a proper English one if need be, you can ask Etta.”

“Or flapjacks?” Diana asked. She was not sure what he meant by a proper English breakfast but those had sounded intriguing.

“Sure,” Steve said, taking a bite of his own bowl of oatmeal. He added, almost absently. “My mother made them with apple slices in them sometimes.”

The corners of his mouth went soft and sad in a way Diana had not expected to see on him. “But I’ve never quite been able to make them like hers.”

Diana blinked and Steve looked at her. He suddenly looked uncomfortable. He took a few larger bites of oatmeal. Not enough, Diana thought. It was as if he had suddenly lost his appetite.

Finally, he put his bowl to the side of the counter and checked his watch. “Finish up. I’ve got a few more things to pack, then we’ve got to get going.”

Diana took another bite as he left the room. Oatmeal was satisfying but bland.

And Steve Trevor was a most confusing man.


	3. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrible, rotten, no good day (until it's not).

Diana closed the apartment door behind her and looked at her umbrella – her ruined umbrella – in exasperation.

It was horrid out. She had been less than a block from the Louvre when the umbrella had blown inside out. The rain and cold did not bother her like it bothered humans but it was still miserable and there were too many people around for her to leap home.

She had trudged to the Metro in the rain. Then, half way between the last and second last stop from home, the Metro had shuddered to a stop. The train ahead was having technical problems.

They were delayed nearly forty minutes.

It had been a trying day.

She dumped the umbrella on their hall table and peeled off her sodden jacket, then, her boots. They were slick and sticking and she just wanted them off.

It was not a graceful process.

“Need some help?”

Diana looked up. Steve was leaning against the hallway door, a smile lurking at the corners of his lips.

Diana scowled at him. “No.”

She yanked her boot off with a great squelch. Steve ducked his head. As if she could not tell he was laughing already.

She straightened with great dignity, as if her hair wasn’t spilling from her bun and slick against her neck and she wasn’t standing just inside their doorway, dripping onto their floor with one boot off and her clothing uncomfortably wet against her skin.

“I am going to change,” she said, not acknowledging Steve’s muffled laughter.

“Your robe is in the dryer,” Steve said. Diana stopped, her head tipping back to stare at the ceiling as she tried to collect herself because of course it was.

“No, I mean, it’s gross out,” Steve continued, proving he was the best of men. “I warmed it up. You can throw your clothing in the wash as well.”

“Thank you,” Diana groaned.

“Here, give me your boots,” Steve said and his smile was kind, if also amused, as she yanked the other off with more triumphant enthusiasm than strictly necessary. “You’re a little early or I’m running behind. Dinner is going to be another 20 minutes if you want to shower.”

It sounded like heaven. She handed him her boots and kissed him on the cheek, stripping her clothing off as she walked to the laundry room, well aware of his eyes following her down the hall.

She left her clothing in the washing machine with a satisfying splat and fished her robe out of the still spinning dryer. There was a pile of folded clothing on it, waiting to be put away, and sitting right on top was one of Steve’s oldest, softest t-shirts.

Diana grabbed that too.

By the time she stepped out of the shower, pulled on his t-shirt and wrapped herself in her still-warm robe, she could smell fresh bread and hear Steve moving around in the kitchen. As she got closer, she realized he was humming to himself.

Diana paused in the doorway to watch him for a moment. There were flowers on the table, bright and cheerful. The bread cooling on the counter top smelled divine. There were two mugs of hot chocolate sitting at their usual places, and a smear of chocolate on the side of one that let Diana know what Steve would taste like if she kissed him.

It all looked perfect.

Diana looked at Steve, his back still to her. He was wearing his soft clothes, a thick, beige cardigan over a t-shirt they had washed so many times it was nearly see through and flannel pants – an unusual sight so late in the day. It was what he wore when his hip was sore – the cold and rain always made the scar tissue constrict and ache. The way he moved – confident but careful – suggested he was favouring his bad side as well.

And yet. There were flowers on the table, a warm robe waiting for her after the rain, fresh bread on their counter and a smudge of chocolate on his bottom lip.

Diana’s heart felt very full.

She crossed the room and carefully draped herself over his back, her cheek pressed against the curve of his neck. Steve turned his head and she felt him smile as he kissed the edge of her hairline.

“Better?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Diana said and she smiled against his skin. “Yes. I have everything I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the [wondertrevnet](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com/) drabble-a-thon! Prompt was Stranded. Again, I can’t write drabbles.


End file.
